honrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Getting Started
Making an Account If you come from another wiki, you will already have an account. If you don't, here is how to get one. You can join from Facebook or go to the top right hand corner where it says Sign Up. Click that and enter all that it asks. The username can be something creative and smart. Then once you have made a account, go to the next step. User Levels When you first come to HoN, you will be at entry level. If you have been here for a week, you will move up a level. For good, active role-playing, you may be bumped up a level. But with no active or bad role-playing, you will be bumped down a level. Here are the levels and what they can have. *'Entry Level': All brand new users start out at entry level, you are allowed 1 major character for the first week you are here. *'Level One': Level One is for users who have been here over 1 week, you can now have 2 major characters. *'Level Two': Level Two is for users who have been here for over 2 weeks, you can now have 3 major characters. *'Level Three': Level Three is for users who have been here for over 3 weeks, you can now have 4 major characters, as well as you can join quests being led by someone else. *'Level Four': Level Four is for users who have been here for over 4 weeks, you can now have 6 major characters, as well as leading quests. *'Level Five': Level Five is for users who have been here for over 5 weeks, you can now have 8 major characters! *'Level Six'; are for users who have been here over 3 months you can now create a professor! Getting Claimed Getting claimed is the first step to role-playing here at HoN. To do so, go to Forum:Vampire Claims. Follow the instructions there, and you're good to go! Wait for an Admin to check it and help you make it better. If an admin approves, you may create your character page. If not, check everything. Add what's needed, and delete what information is irrelevant. If you make a character page before your character is claimed, it shall be deleted and you shall get a warning. Character Pages Now that your character is claimed, you need to make their page. When your character is claimed, you will find out what former and fledgling they are. To make the page, Click the Add a Page button. Get the standard layout, and make the title your characters name with the proper capitalization. The basic information on your page that is necessary are the following: *Personality *Looks: For the character's appearance, you CANNOT use very recognizable faces. For example, Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. You may not use characters like these--basically, people that more than half of the RPers can very easily recognize. You may use people that aren't known at all, or somewhat known. If not, the picture will wither be deleted or debated on by the admins. *History: For history you MUST copy and paste it from the claiming page of your character, and you can add a bit more to add depth to your character. Otherwise, you will get a warning. *Likes/Dislikes *Possessions *Affinity (optional) *Relationships Word Bubbles To role-play, you must first have a word-bubble. To make a word bubble, create a page with the blank layout.Name it Template:Firstname, replacing 'Firstname' with your characters name. Then copy and paste this on. Make sure you answer in the right places and dont do anything about time and text. Role-Playing To role-play, go to a character's page. Then go to the bottom and use your word-bubble. Under your new comment, there will be a reply button. The other character will click this to reply. Then you will click the reply button to reply and on and on and on....This is a chatting-role play. That is where to charcters talk/ If the yare doing actions put this * before and after like this: *glared* Now off you, go make a claim!